Aye season work
Episode One: An Island Worse Than Death Zooming in on the large cliff shaped like a skull, the show played a spooky laughter, as it continued to pan into the scenery of the island. Eventually, it flashed to a shot with Chris McLean standing on the beach as lightning struck in the background, which added to the eerie atmosphere of the season. "Welcome to Boney Island, the latest setting of Reality TV's hottest show, in which a bunch of teenagers are abused on air." The lovable host spoke, as he walked down the beach while continuing to set the scene. "This season, we'll be bringing back twelve competitors from the past three casts who will battle it out for the one million dollar prize. But things won't be as easy as it seems." Chris winked at the camera, buiding up suspense for the new twist in play. "While this season will follow the basic formula with them being split into two teams and competing in challenges, there will be one change which will be sure to wreak some havoc in the long run. The losing team will vote out a member of their own, but, the game isn't over for them. They will take their boat to the remains of Wawanakwa after it sunk, so they won't be living the life. Once there are two members out, they will go back to Boney Island and the contestants will watch them duel in a one-on-one challenge. The winner will stay in the game, and the loser will go home like the loser they are. Eventually, someone will return into the game, and I'm sure they'll be seeking revenge. But, enough about that, let's talk about our players." "This season," Chris continued to speak, "we're having an All-Star cast. However, these aren't exactly your favourites like Big O', Lindsay and some other people I can't even remember. This season is about redemption. Hence Total Drama Redemption. We've selected four members from each generation to represent their cast, and they'll be seeking their own redemption..." A speedboat pulled up onto the island, which contained the first contestant. She was African-Canadian, had a black ponytail, and leopard strike luggage. She walked pompously to Chris, and was disappointed. "Meet Leshawna. You might remember her from our first three seasons. This sassy player was screwed over each time she played. In TDI, she was voted out by a bird and her castmates accidentally, in TDA, Courtney shouldn't have been there, and in TDWT, she was voted out for losing the challenge despite winning our hearts." "Yo," Leshawna ended his narration and was clearly displeased, "I am down with the compliments, Chris, but what the heck are we doing on Boney Island? Ain't this place some kind of mutated jungle? This ain't no place for such a foxy lady like me!" Chris sighed, and was disappointing with the answer he was going to give. "Yeah. I miss that. But you know, quarantines happened. I still had the animals until some whiny girl took them to a sanctuary in some forest or whatever, but you know, her exposure to radiation, not mine! So, I guess you're lucky there Leshawna, but don't think things are gonna' be easy." Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Watcha' gonna' throw at us now? Rabid overgrown cooks who have nothing better to do with their lives?" Chef Hatchet had overheard this conversation from his new kitchen in the woods. He turned around to wipe a tear, and slammed the meat cleaver onto the counter, upset with her comments. "I might not have become an accountant, but my mother is still proud..." "Don't jinx it, Leshawna." Chris laughed to himself. "Besides," Leshawna continued to talk, "if you try to throw anything at this luscious body, I'll bite you back so hard that the hood would be shaking in their boots, you crusty fool!" Chris yawned, and noticed that the next boat was arriving. It contained a Jamaican male with a large build, and a sweet smile on his face, with a bunny in his arms. "DJ will also be returning this season. He suffered horrible teamwork in TDWT which ultimately ended his game, along with Alejandro's betrayal. This lovable brickhouse is back, and ready to prove that he's no force to be messed with. But what is he gonna' do? It's DJ!" "Uh..." DJ frowned as he walked besides Leshawna, "thanks Chris." "Yo!" Leshawna hugged DJ, happy with his return. "Welcome back, brother! And if Al's here, I'll be sure to cream his caramel behind!" DJ smiled at her while petting his bunny. "Thanks Leshawna, but I don't think that'll be necessary! I won't fall for his charm another time. And I've got bunny here to set me straight. Isn't that right? Yes bunny, you're a good boy aren't you?" The bunny attempted to resist his hugs and tried to escape his large hands, but to no avail. Chris was disgusted by his presence. "Deej, what the heck are you doing with that thing? Boney Island is still recovering! You can't introduce that, it'll totally mess up the ecosystem! Not that I care, but, I don't want cute little rabbits overpopulating way faster than the vicious deadly snakes!" DJ gasped, as he finally took in his surroundings. "B-Boney Island? Oh heck no! I'm calling Momma', there is no way I'm staying here!" "Don't you morons ever read your contracts?" Chris laughed manically at his upset. "You're not leaving. No way. Not unless you're eliminated or I give you permission! And this isn't permission! You're fanbase is too huge to let go of." Leshawna questioned Chris. "How big's my fanbase? It's gotta' be as big as this bootylicious body!" "Yeah, sure." Chris coldly responded as the next boat was arriving. It contained a blonde with a large hat and a pink shirt, who was already whistiling loud. "Geoff. Voted off his first season for being too likable, and his second for being in a relationship dubbed too cute! Can he play the game without Bridgette? I mean, she tried to do it in season three but that didn't work out! Welcome everyone's favourite party animal!" Geoff jumped off the boat eagerly, and was excited to be back in the competition. "Aw, sweet dude! Awesome to be back. But uh, why are we at this cruddy place?" "Boney Island is not a cruddy place, it's just peculiar." Chris defended the island, giving Geoff a cold look as he walked over to the other contestants. "And besides, Pahkitew Island is a bust, and Wawanakwa's under the lake. This is our last shot, and traveling around the world and renting a movie lot is way too expensive!" "How on Earth does this show stay alive?" Leshawna folded her arms. "Who exactly takes pleasure in watching us nearly die!" Chris started to think to himself as he was doing the math. "A couple million locally, but then when you take into account of this show being broadcasted worldwide, you usually have four million dedicated US viewers, a huge following in Australia..." "We get the point." DJ replied, sighing. Geoff walked over to the others with positive energy. "Yo, Deej, my man! Great to see you again, dude!" He fistbumped his old friend, and gave him a hug, and walked over to Leshawna. "Yo', Leshawna! Great to see ya' as well!" "Hey baby, give me some sugar!" Leshawna cackled while giving her old friend hug. "Man, it's been so whack without your energy. How are you and Bridgette? She tells me that you've been on a roll!" "Yeah, me and Bridgette are smooth per usual." Geoff smiled, but it started to crumble. "But being without Bridgette... it's a bummer, and I've only been here four like two minutes, dude. It's just really draining on me! I don't want to be the one kissing a pole this time, ya' feel me?" Leshawna pat him on the back. "Don't worry, I promise I'll throw you a raging party!" This instantly brought his mood back up. The final boat for the first generation cast was arriving. It contained a mascular figure with a black ponytail and blue top, with a large mole on her face. The cast was already intimidated by her presence. "Eva is back, and she's everyone's favourite camper! Known for being screwed over by Heather, returning, then being screwed over again for being too strong, Eva is out for redemption and revenge." She dropped her bag down forcefully on the beach and walked over to the other campers, and looked like she was about to explode. They all took a few step backs in fear, as she eventually opened her mouth to speak. "It's good to be back." She spoke in a monotone voice. "Girl, what did you say?" Leshawna didn't fully comprehend what she said, and was in shock that she wasn't raging. "I said it's good to be back." Eva frowned, and rolled her eyes. "Don't expect me to yell at you guys. My therapist has helped controlled my outburts, so you've gotta' be really annoying if you want the old me back. But don't think I'm going to get chummy, you got that?" DJ smiled at Eva, trying to not succumb to fear. "That's cool. It's great to have you back, Eva." "S-sme... yo doo..." She spoke quietly, so quiet that what she was saying was inaudible to the rest. "Pardon?" DJ replied, attempting to comprehend what she spoke. Eva sighed, and spoke up louder. "Same. You too." The castaways were shocked with Eva saying something positive and not downright cruel. "There. That enough for you guys?" They nodded, still trying to understand what had happened to her. "Fun!" Chris smiled, as another boat was approaching. "Well, those are our returnees from the first cast, now let's meet our Revenge of the Island redemption players. Welcome back Anne Maria, who was totally obnoxious and shallow! However, she's clawing back redemption since she needs to be back on TV on her own demands, and somehow idiotically quitting over a fake diamond is redemption worthy. She's about to show you how Jersey Shore handles it on Total Drama, so get ready!" Anne Maria was spraying her bronzed hair and shoved the can back into her pouffe. She handed her luggage to Chris as she walked by to the other contestants, who simply dropped it. "Huh? Ain't any of y'all folks gonna' welcome me back? Oh right, it must be starstruck from my looks, ain't it?" She began to spray her hair again, causing everyone to violently cough. "Could you do that elsewhere, dude?" Geoff questioned as he covered his mouth with his hat so he could breathe properly. "You'll get used to it, hot stuff." Anne Maria finished spraying, and shoved it back. "And that's the eighth coating!" "Eight?" Leshawna glanced at the girl. "Honey, what the heck is your hair made of? Rocks?" "Oh, no!" Anne Maria clenched her fist, and gave Leshawna a dirty look. "No you did not! You do not insult the hair, or I'll snatch that basic weave off your head!" "Weave?" Leshawna shot daggers. "You do not mess with Shawnie's hair." "Bring it!" Anne Maria challenged her, raising her fist. Leshawna growled. "Consider it brought!" "STOP IT!" Eva yelled at the top of her lungs, as she attempted to keep peace among the group. "Keep it civil, ladies. No fighting in my eyes." The contestants were still confused by this new Eva, and were in a state of shock in which they could not reply. "Typical." Eva rolled her eyes.